Pyramid of Light Arelia's POV
by AvionVadion
Summary: Arelia and crew have to face a new threat. Anubis, Egyptian God of the dead. With Yami dueling Kaiba it is up to our five heroes, trapped in the millennium puzzle, to try and save the Pharaoh and destroy that dreaded Anubis. Will it all be for nothing? Or shall the world be filled in chaos. Movie told through Arelia's Pov. R&R OC


The school bell rang.

Me,Yugi,Joey,Tristan, and Tea all walked out the building. I watched as a bunch of people gathered around in a group.

"Hmm,I wonder what all the commotions about?" Tea wondered. I shrugged from my spot beside Yugi.

"Dunno" Joey said. "But I haven't seen this many people runnin' from school since they served meatloaf and fries last year." He told her.

Joey and Tristan lifted their heads above the others to see what was happening.

"What in the-" Joey trailed off and Yugi and I were trying to see what the commotion was all about. I was Standing on my tiptoes trying to get high enough to see. While Yugi was jumping up and down.

"Move!"

"Let me see!"

"Wonder who these guys are all waitin' for?" Joey wondered. We decided to just push people out of the way and came face to face with a bunch of duelists.

"It's him!" A buff guy exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows. 'Pyramid of light already huh?' I thought and grinned. 'Nice.'

Yugi wasn't so thrilled. He was shocked above anything.

"Told ya he was a lot smaller then on TV." Buffy said. They ran towards us and Yugi gasped.

"Let me at him!" Someone yelled. A kid squeezed between Buffy and some other guy and held his hand out.

"Please, just give me one shot at those God cards!" He pleaded. A guy with black hair pushed him out of the way.

"Outta my way! If anyone gets those god cards it's gonna be me!" He shouted.

"Somebody help me!" Yugi screamed.

"Me too while your at it!" I yelled. "I'm being crushed!" Joey and Tristan surrounded us.

"What's going on with these guys?" Tea exclaimed.

"They want Yug's god cards you idiot!" I yelled at her. "Isn't it obvious!"

Joey and Tristan were pushing the duelists away. "They all know Yugi's the top duelist,Tea" Tristan began. "They want to duel him and get his god cards."

Joey faced us. "Arelia, Tea! You get Yugi and go around back, and we'll hold him off!"

Tea looked at him "You sure?"

"Tristan and I'll handle things here." He replied. I nodded still crushed.

"Thank you Joey." Yugi said.

"You can thank him later. Let's go guys." Tea grabbed our arms officially un-crushing me and dragged us away.

We hid behind a building.

After like 30 minutes we walked out from behind the building.

"Is the coast clear yet Joey?" Yugi asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously not." I said.

Just then a guy pointed towards us. "Hey It's Yugi!" He exclaimed and ran towards us. I frowned and grabbed Yugi by the arm and ran,completely ditching Tea.

"Hey! Wait up!" She shouted and chased after us.

After Tea caught up we were still running and turned a corner but stopped, stepped back, and pulled Yugi into an alley when I saw more duelists. Tea behind me.

"Woah!" Tea exclaimed.

"Careful" I said.

"Those guys just won't give up!" Yugi said shocked. "We need a place to hide. Someplace where-" I finished his sentence us speaking in unison.

""We'll be safe from that Duel Monster mob. Someplace they never look"" He looked at me and I grinned.

"You know what's supposed to happen don't you Arelia?" I nodded still grinning.

Next thing I knew Tea had us by the arm and began to drag us towards the museum. I grimaced.

"But Tea!" I whined. "Museums are boring with all the lectures!"

"Why do you think we're going there?" She asked.

"Cause it's part of the 4kids plot?" I asked.

We were on the stairs now. "Because no one else would think to look there!" Tea told me. I sighed as we opened the doors.

Inside the museum.

"They would never think to look in here." Yugi said.

"Hey, It's some kind of Egyptian exhibit." She exclaimed.

We looked at the board and Yugi gasped.

"Look Arelia,Tea. That Blue Pyramid there." We looked and saw what he meant. It looked exactly like the Millennium Puzzle only blue and with a red eye. "It looks like my Millennium Puzzle."

"Yeah, It does." Tea gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"It is Egyptian." I said. "Anyway...time to move the plot along. Let's check it out."

We walked down a hallway. And Tea let out a "Eww" when we stopped at a mummy. I stared.

"Cool."

"It says, The Tomb of Anubis, Egyptian Lord of the Dead." Yugi read. Tea let out a disgusted sound and backed away holing her stomach.

"If we stay here I'm gonna blow chunks!" She put her hands on Yugi's back and began to push him away from the mummy. I followed sadly.

"Okay, I get the point Tea! Your not a mummy fan." 'The mummy was still cool.' I thought.

I gasped when I saw Solomon. "Grandpa!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

He faced us.

"Oh, well it looks like Great Minds think alike." He said and faced me. "That or you had something to do with it." I chuckled nervously placing hand on the back of my head.

"Not this time Jii-Chan." I chuckled.

"That's a first." He said and I shrugged.

"Maybe."

"So you came to see that pyramid too." Yugi asked as we gazed at it.

"Yup!" Grandpa said.

"Technically we came here cause we were running from duelists but..back to the point."

"This says it's called-" I cut Tea off.

"The Pyramid of Light." She glared and I looked at her innocently.

"Of all my years of Egyptology, I've never come across this relic before." Grandpa told us. "But it says here it belonged an Evil sorcerer that tried to bring about the end of the world"

"Well it's pretty safe to say his plan didn't work, Right?" Yugi asked.

"Legend say that a brave Pharaoh destroyed him with using a Mystical Dagger of Fate" I grinned and Yugi held up his puzzle.

"I bet I can guess who."

"The same Pharaoh that many believe,possessed your Millennium Puzzle." Grandpa continued. "Come. I'll show you."

We walked back to the mummy we saw earlier.

"See, there's the knife." Grandpa said. Tea let out a whimper of fright.

"Can we leave?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Your such a wuss."

She glared and I ignored her.

"What's it say here on his sarcophagus?" Yugi asked. I recited what I remembered from the movie.

"The eye that sees what's yet to come..." I began to struggle what the rest was. something about visions and predetermined destiny? Oh!

"The eye that sees what's yet to come, It's vision shall be for filled." I recited. "Unless blinded by advents predetermined, thus Light and Shadows both be killed!"

I smiled and nodded my head, proud of remembering that.

"Hmm, sounds like some kind of prophecy." Grandpa said thoughtfully.

"It is." I replied.

Just then there was a flash of light and an evil laugh. We screamed.

I woke up to see Tea trying to wake up Yugi. I crawled over and pushed her away shaking his shoulders.

"Yugi! Wake up man!" I yelled at him. He groggily opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Arelia...will you read me the story about the bunny?" He asked and sat up. I chuckled ignoring Tea's glare.

"Maybe later dude." I replied. "Cause right now...we got bigger problems!" He jolted awake and gasped.

"Like where Anubis's corpse went!" I exclaimed and Tea repressed a shiver.

"The bodies been stolen!" A cop shouted.

"And that's not all, He nabbed that pyramid thing to!" Another yelled. Grandpa opened his eyes.

"Grandpa!" Yugi said and looked at Tea. "Stay here. I have a feeling Kaiba's in danger." He got up and began running away. "I have to go warn him!" I ran after him.

"Yugi!" Tea yelled.

"Not without me you don't!" I said when I caught up with him.

"Just keep an eye on Grandpa Tea! We'll be right back!" Yugi told her and we took off.

We ran out of the museum and down the steps. We stopped at the end when we saw the limo.

The door opened revealing Mokuba. "Yugi! Arelia!" He exclaimed stepping out. "Yugi! I've been looking all over for you. My brother's sent me to find you and he's said that it's real important that you bring your duel disk right away!"

Yugi gasped and I watched the scene with little interest.

"Wait! So he's okay then?" He asked.

Mokuba looked down. "I wouldn't say he's okay! All I know is, Seto hasn't been acting like himself lately. I think he's gonna totally lose it!"

At the Kaiba Dome.

"My Brother's waiting for you on the top floor." Mokuba told him. Yugi nodded.

"I got it, thanks." He walked away. Mokuba turned to me.

"You can watch from one of the stadiums okay." I nodded and put my hand on his head.

"Thanks Mokie!" I said and took off.

Later in the duel dome.

I stood on one of the passage way thingies and watched as Kaiba and Yami walked out.

Yami walked out in all his leather-clad glory. 'I'll be sad when he has to go back to the afterlife' I thought sadly.

"Welcome." Kaiba greeted. "Glad you came to duel Yugi. Cause this time, things are gonna be different." He said and smiled.

"OMG! A puppy just died!" I exclaimed but was ignored. I was soon accompanied by Joey and Tristan.

"We could all be in great danger!" Yami exclaimed. Kaiba threw his hand out angrily and pointed at him.

"I've heard enough! If you sense something dangerous you absolutely right!" He yelled. "It's me and my deck. And in this Duel Monsters match, your about to lose Big Time!" Kaiba looked up. "Mokuba! Seal all of the exits!"

Walls came coming down from the roof sealing us in.

"What's the deal?" Joey exclaimed.

"We're trapped man!" Tristan shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Always so dramatic." I mumbled.

"Now why don't we get down to business already?" Asked Kaiba. Just then the spirit form of Yugi appeared beside Yami and I watched them with interest.

"Something tells me this duel, is not a good idea." He said. Yami narrowed his red eyes and glared at Kaiba.

"Kaiba why don't you stop thinking only about yourself for once and listen to what I'm telling you!"

Kaiba held up his Duel Disk. "Your in no position to be making demands. So shut up and duel!"

They got their Duel Disks ready.

"And may the best duelist win."

[Kaiba 4000] [Yugi 4000]

"I guess Yugi's doing through with this!" Tristan said.

"Kaiba ain't leavin' him much of a choice." Joey replied. I nodded.

"That's for sure."

"You've been taking credit for being the best duelist for far to long." Kaiba began. "And in truth, I'm sick of it. By the time this duel is over, you'll be exposed to the world as a total frod!" He exclaimed and began laughing...evily?

""LET'S DUEL!""

"I'll start." Kaiba said and drew. He looked at his cards. "First I summon my Familiar Knight! In defense mode. Try and get past him."

"Very well, I shall!" Yami yelled and drew. "I play Queen's knight! And now say good bye to your monster!" F-Knight 1400, Q-Knight 1500 "Queen's Knight, ATTACK!"

She attack and stabbed Kaiba's Knight.

"By destroying your knight, I've activated it's special ability." Yami said noticing Kaiba's smile. "Which allows you to play a new beast in it's place."

[2400 atk]

"WHAT!" Joey shouted in shock. "Yugi's lost it! Why would he let Kaiba play a monster with 3400 attack points?"

I watched as Tristan turned to Joey and back to the duel. "He did what?"

"And your being so helpful...because why?" Kaiba asked. Yami pulled a card out of his hand and placed it on his Duel Disk.

"Because by doing so, I also get to summon a new monster." He explained. "King's Knight! When these two knight's are in play, I can automatically summon my Jack's Knight! And next, I place one card facedown. Your move."

Kaiba drew and looked at the card for a moment before lifting his head up. "Looks like your luck finally ran out. I'll keep this card facedown on the field until the time is right. Right for me that is. And then nothing in your deck will make a difference. Your move Yugi."

I watched as Yami went to draw a card. My eyes widened as I realize that he just drew Slifer. He smiled and Yugi appeared.

"An Egyptian God Card!" He said. Yami nodded and gained a determined look on his face.

"I sacrifice my three knight's to bring forth my Ultimate creature!" He exclaimed. "Behold the Egyptian God Card! Slifer the Executive Producer!" I held back a laugh. 'Did I hear him right?'

I turned to Joey and Tristan. "Guys...did he just call Slifer the Executive Producer?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"You feelin' okay Relia?" Joey asked. I nodded.

"Fine."

"He said the sky dragon." Tristan told me. I nodded slightly confused but turned back to the duel.

Slifer appeared out of the usual thunderstorm thing when summoned. And he roared.

"Your monsters are completely defenseless against the divine power of Slifer!" Yami shouted. "Now my Sky Dragon! Attack!"

Slifer let out a blast of fire and lightning. Completely destroying Kaiba's monster.

[Kaiba 3400]

"Had enough?" Yami asked lifting up a fist.

Skipping to the pyramid.

I watched a bit freaked out as the Pyramid of Light appeared. Now, I would've made a run for it since I didn't really feel like being suck into a labyrinth but Mokuba sealed the exits.

The Egyptian gods were sealed out of the pyramid and when Obelisk touched the pyramid they all shrieked in pain and vanished.

"Aw, man! Not more freaky magic!" Tristan complained.

"There's always freaky magic involved and that eye looks like a smiley face!" I shouted as my two-toned hair flew into my face.

"This weird stuff always happens when Yugi duels!" Joey said and shouted at the eye. "Hey! What're you lookin' at!"

The wind blew harder and began to pull us forward.

"I think you got it mad!" Tristan screamed. Me being friggin light weight was lifted off the ground and was pulled forward. So I summoned what strength I have and latched my arms and legs onto the bars on the opposite side of Joey and Tristan.

"Just hang on guys!"

"I am!"

"Easier said then done Joey!"

I felt electricity pulse through my body and I let go of the bars screaming. I began falling but stopped. I opened my eyes and blinked.

"Nani?"

"What's going on!" Joey asked. Just then the three of us were sailing through the air and got sucked into the pyramid.

"AHHHHHH!"

I woke up against a wall in a labyrinth.

I slowly stood up and tried to gain my balance but just decided to use the wall for support. I sighed.

"Looks like I really wasn't able to avoid this part." I mumbled and began walking and stopped for a millisecond when I saw Yugi on the ground.

"Yug!" I shouted. Yugi slowly opened his eyes, lifted his head, and stood up when he heard me shout.

"Arelia?" He asked. I nodded and ran forward.

"The one and only!" I exclaimed. Yugi looked around.

"Wait a sec... this place looks kinda familiar!" He noted. "This is where the spirit lives! Inside the Millennium Puzzle!"

"We gotta find him so you guys can reconnect!" I said. I looked around beginning to doubt that plan. "I'm pretty sure one of these rooms are his..."

"Question is which one." Yugi finished. "There must be a million door ways in this place!"

Later.

After opening a thousand doors we began to run down a hallway thingie in this labyrinth of a maze. Haha! Get it? No. You suck.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi called.

"Anybody home!" I yelled. We opened even more doors and when Yugi opened one that revealed a black room he looked down to the floor and clenched his fists.

"Nothing." I heard him mumble. I grew angry at this and screamed.

"PHARAOH!" I screamed my lungs off. "GET YOUR LEATHER-CLAD ASS DOWN HERE! YUG AND I ARE FRIGGIN LOST AND YOUR IN A DUEL!"

Somewhere in the puzzle.

"You hear that?" Asked Tristan.

"Yeah. And it sounded like Arelia!" Joey replied. "And Yugi's with her!" They took off running.

Back with Arelia and Yugi.

Me and Yugi were walking helplessly down a hallway when Yugi gasped and stopped. I nearly ran him over but caught myself in time. I looked up and gasped.

It was the Pharaoh walking down a corner.

"Yeah!" I pumped a fist in the air and took off after him. Yugi following.

"Hey Pharaoh!" He called. We turned the corner but he wasn't there.

"Were'd he go?" I asked no one looking around.

Yugi gasped and I looked in his direction to see him taking off. I ran after him.

"Wait up dude!" I shouted.

"Hey! Hold on!" Yugi said and stopped at a blue plain door.

I looked at it suspiciously before opening it. "This isn't his room." I said as I opened it. Yugi nodded.

We saw Yami standing above a sarcophagus. We entered and looked around.

"Hah! Pharaoh! No." Yugi exclaimed as Yami disappeared into blue mist and went into the coffin.

Cue the evil laughter. If Yugi was tall enough I would've probably hidden behind him, but alas! He is not...sadly.

"Who's there?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Anubis.

Somebody began to speak Arabic and the lids on the sarcophagi began to open. My eyes widened and I began to shake. My worst fear.

"Z-z-zombies!" I screamed as a mummy raised up out of one of the sarcophagi. Yugi let out a small scream and we began to back away. We then decided to just turn tail and run for our lives.

""AHHHHHH!"" We screamed.

"Yug! Arelia!" Joey shouted as we neared him and Tristan. "You guys in here!"

"Yugi! Arelia!" Tristan screamed. THey stopped running as they watched us storm pass them.

"Nye,nye,nye,nye,nye~!" I screamed and Yugi was making this weird sound. I dunno what to call it.

"Talk Later!" Yugi screamed.

"Run now!" I finished as we disappeared from sight.

"What's wid them?" Joey asked. They heard strange sounds coming from behind and looked behind them. They gained looks of horror on their faces.

They screamed.

"Zombies!" Tristan yelled and they ran.

After they caught up with Yugi and I we ran for what seemed like ages before stopping at a dead end. I fell to the ground on my knee panting.

"I think we lost em." Tristan said.

"So what where those freaks?" Joey asked and I stood up.

"Oh,I don't know." I said sarcastically. 'Just Anubis and his undead minions!" I screamed and smacked him upside the head.

"OW!" He glared and rubbed the bump that was now appearing on his head. We heard evil laughter and turned around to come face to face with a red eye.

"Yugi? What the heck is goin' on?" Joey asked him.

"We've been transported into the Millennium puzzle." He replied. "And that thing up there is somehow responsible!"

"Then what's that down there?" Tristan exclaimed and we looked at where he was pointing.

"That blue one looks like the Pyramid of Light we saw at the Museum!" Yugi said.

"Yeah? Well it looks like it's beatin' the crud outta ya Millennium Puzzle!" Joey shouted. I nodded in agreement.

"He's right you know."

"Fightin' pyramids and creepy floatin' eyes." Tristan mumbled with heavy sarcasm. "Wonderful."

"It's crazy.' Yugi told him. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, when you hang around with panda over here, this is completely normal!" I exclaimed. Yugi nodded used to my nickname. I never did tell him where I got it from. I just said that he was as cute as a baby panda, and the name stuck.

"Relia's gotta point dere' though" Joey said.

"So, any ideas on what we're up against?" Tristan asked. I nodded.

"Anubis. The Egyptian God of the dead." I replied.

"I knew it was gonna be somethin' insane!" Joey told us frowning.

"God of the dead!" Tristan exclaimed. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, 5 thousand years ago he tried to destroy the world." He said. "And I'm starting to believe he's making a comeback!"

""WHAT!"" Tristan and Joey shouted. I smacked them both on the heads.

"I swear! If you two keep yelling like that I'm gonna go deaf!"

They grumbled and Yugi cracked a smile.

Yugi looked at me. "What was that prophecy you said again?" He asked. I looked up in thought.

"It was...The eye that sees what's yet to come, It's vision shall be for filled." I recited. "...Unless blinded by advents predetermined,... thus Light and Shadows both be killed," I looked at him curiously when I was done. "Why?" I asked.

"No reason." He replied. We looked at the eye to see Valkyria get destroyed and the pharaoh panting.

"It doesn't look like things are going to well for your friend the Pharaoh." Tristan observed.

"Yeah no kidding!" Yugi said. "And we got to do something to help him! And I can only think of is to head back to Anubis's tomb!" Joey let out a whimper and I flinched even though I knew we were going to.

"Y-you mean..back to where the zombies are?" He nodded.

"Hey come on!" Tristan exclaimed throwing a fist in the air. "We already know we can out run em!"

We took off.

Sometime later still running.

"You guys sure this is the way to that mummy guy?" Joey asked. I nodded.

"Yeah!" Tristan exclaimed. "Every hallway looks the same!"

Just then Yugi let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground clutching his arms as if he were cold. We stopped a few feet away from the door.

"Hey what's wrong Yug?" Joey asked him.

"It's weird. Suddenly I feel very weak guys." He replied. I walked over and knelt down whispering.

"It's the Pharaoh." I told him softly and he looked at me. "Your link, your bond, whatever you want to call it. Yami is very weak right now and it's affecting you."

"Check it out." Tristan said suddenly. "It's some kind of energy stream." I looked at them.

"Maybe if we follow this thing it'll lead us to Anubis." Yugi suggested weakly.

"Don't talk, your still weak." I scolded. Joey and Tristan walked over and Helped Yugi stand up.

"Sound like a plan." Joey said. "C'mon pal."

Later.

"Looks like dis is it." Joey said as his Brooklyn accent leaked into his voice abit.

I nodded. "Yeah."

We watched as the energy stream seemed to flow into a tablet. My bad, the Pyramid of Light.

"Foolish mortals. There is nothing you can do to stop my rebirth. I have infiltrated the realm of the Pharaoh and his life force now feeds mine." I shivered a bit grossed out at the sound of the voice. If Freddy and Jason had a baby. That voice would be the baby. I fought down a smile. Go Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged!

"We won't stand here and let you suck the life out of others to save your self!" Yugi spoke bravely. "We're gonna take you down Anubis!"

I nodded with my eyes closed.

"I'd stay in that casket if I were you!" Joey told him.

"Yeah in case you hadn't noticed, we got you out numbered!" Tristan said and mummies sat up from their tombs and from behind them. I glared and slapped him.

"You spoke to soon ya nimrod!" Just then I realized something. "Hey! What's my heroic line?" I asked.

"This place is crawlin' with stiffs!"

Maniacal laugh.

"What do you want anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Behold, the future. Since you won't live to see it for yourselves. Cue the squeal.

"Oh, my god his hair looks like a Winged Kuriboh!" I exclaimed.

Tristan, Joey, and Tristan screamed in horror.

"It is by your very hand that this devastation will occur mortal." Anubis said. "For when you released the Pharaoh, you released me as well."

Yugi glared and Tristan and Joey turned towards him.

"What's he mean?"

"This is between me and him." I placed my hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Now, now, baby panda I helped a little. So I'm in as well." He glared but sighed, knowing he would never win.

"Fine." He said and I smiled. Good choice.

"Listen you guys gotta find a way outta here while we're gonna stay and figure this out." Yugi told them. I nodded.

"Figure what out?" Joey asked confused.

"A prophecy Arelia recited in the museum. And I think it has something to do with this. I just don't know what!"

"Yug that's crazy talk!"

"Just go!" I ordered.

"Listen there's no way we're leavin' ya. And I know your nor into he mushy friendship stuff Relia, but," Joey held a hand up. "We're a team! We've been through everything together! And there's no chance we're turnin' our backs on ya now!"

"That's right!" Tristan agreed. Yugi looked to the ground.

"But...the last thing I want to do is put my best friends in danger."

"Just then a light shone revealing a spirit form of Tea and I groaned. 'God...now I'll have to listen to the disgusting friendship speeches of hers' I thought in agony.

"Tea!" Yugi exclaimed.

"How'd ya find us?" Joey asked.

She smiled at us and I resisted the urge to gag. "Are you guys kidding me? She asked and held up her hand and the old sharpie marks appeared in yellow light. "Remember the friendship marks we drew?"

"Of course we do." Tristan said holding his glowing hand up.

Joey glowed next. "The ink may have faded but our bond is still there!"

Yugi looked at his and Joey and Tristan looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"Not having much of a choice...Friends forever and forever we be friends." I said grudgingly holding up my glowing hand. Mine had the marks of the mouth and one of the eyes.

"We're all with you." Tea told Yugi. "And we'll always be with you."

He looked up at us. "Thanks guys." I rolled my eyes and ruffled his tri-colored hair.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go kick some Zombie butt!" I said and Yugi he;d out his hand.

"Friends till the end!" He said. We stuck our hands in and I was last. Our marks glowed.

"You see. There's nothing-" I cut her off.

"More powerful than our friendship." I mimicked tired of the friendship speeches. She glared. I smiled innocently.

"They're right! I can feel it! All we have to do is stick together." Yugi said.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed. "Stickin' togeders' what we do best!"

"We'll never leave your side." Tea said and screamed as she was pulled away. I looked at the Sarcophagi.

"You couldn't have done that during her speech because...?" I trailed off. No answer. "Stupid 4kids dialogue." I mumbled.

"Tea!"

"Your pathetic little bond is nothing against my power!" Anubis said. "Soon, my body will be fully restored and your world, shrouded in darkness!"

Tea was no longer in spirit form and was solid.

"Tea!" They screamed. I just watched with interest hoping one of the mummies will hit her.

She began to fall.

I turned towards where I thought the Tv screen would be. "And that is why,ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I do not wear skirts or dressers. That and they're uncomfortable." I said. "And pink. I wear the guys uniform cause it is not pink and does not involve a skirt. Thank you for listening." I turned back to my friends.

"Watch out!" Yugi yelled. Her eyes were filled with fear and she friggin' Judo kicked their heads off. I was officially impressed by her for once. Maybe we 'could' be friends.

"Woah!" Tristan said.

"A... yeah I could do that." Joey mumbled.

When Tea saw the head on the ground after she landed she screamed.

And freaked when a hand was placed on her shoulder. We watched unimpressed.

"Let's take em' apart!" Joey said running forward. I grinned and ran forward with Tristan.

"Literally!"

"Game on!" I shouted. I began to punch, kick, and friggin slap the bitches like a murderer.

I ran toward the Zombies that were surrounding Tea. I jumped, lifted my leg int he air, and spun kicking their heads off.

When I landed I grinned and sighed sadly. "This is as close to violence as well get in 4kids." I mumbled and my brown eyes were wide with anticipation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked as he punched one of them. I shrugged unaware of the mummy behind me.

"4kids dun like violence." I told him.

"Kicks to the stomachs don't work!" Tristan told us.

"And neither do kicks to the head! Nye!" Joey yelled and ran as a headless mummy chased him.

"Look out!" Tea screamed. I turned around and came face to face with a mummy. I let out a scream when it reached out it's hand. I panicked and kicked it in the chest. Bad move. My foot was stuck. I was struggling to get my foot out when the mummy grabbed me.

"Uh oh." I heard Joey mumble.

"He didn't." Tristan said. I turned red with anger ripped it's arms and legs off one by one screaming,

"PERVERT!" I knocked it's head off and ripped it's body in two.

"Take this!"

"These carcasses won't quit!" Tristan exclaimed.

After an epicly awesome battle scene.

"Yugi! Aim for the eye!" I screamed as me, Tristan, Tea and Joey were surrounded by the mummies. "The eye!"

Yugi realized what I meant. "The eye that sees what's yet to come, it's vision shall be for filled. Unless blinded by events predetermined!" He looked at me. :Your a genius! Predetermined is just another way of saying fate!" He exclaimed. "The prophecy means the eye can be blinded by fate!"

Tea screamed and I was engulfed in a swarm of mummies. "The dagger! Use the dagger and blind the eye!" I shouted before I was engulfed completely.

I felt major weight get lifted off of me and was pulled up. I looked to see Joey. "Be careful!" He said and hit another mummy.

"Thanks Joe!" I said and judo kicked one's head off. "Heads up you freak!"

Yugi began heading up the stairs towards the sarcophagus. "Arelia figured out the prophecy! I gotta find that dagger!"

I rolled my eyes. "I already knew about the prophecy! I just helped move the plot along!"

He began to push the lid off. Tea screamed. "Oh Yugi! Please Hurry!"

"What she said!" I yelled. "We're surrounded!"

"Here it is." I heard him mumble from my spot between Tristan and Joey and in front of Tea. "Let's just hope, fate is on our side!" A mummy began to make it's way towards my face and I began to freak out. 'I dun wanna be kissed by a mummy!' I complained mentally.

"Hurry!" I shouted moving my head as far away as I possibly could away from it.

"Come on!" The dagger hit the eye and fell to the ground.

The eye began to crack and I noticed as did Yugi. "Now come help me! I'm about to get molested by a mummy!"

"What about us?" Joey asked.

"I actually value my virginity!" I screamed before blacking out.

I woke up next to a bright blue pyramid. I let out a startled scream.

"Huh. Wondered how we missed Little-Arelia?" Pegasus wondered.

I watched in fear as the pyramid cracked and disappeared.

It revealed a buff ugly guy and Yami.

"Thank you card game Jesus!" I exclaimed.

"And with that I'll end my turn. Now that the Pyramid of Light is gone." He said. I laughed in delight.

"Your opponent tried and failed to destroy the pyramid with that dragon." Anubis growled. "You alone could not make such a difference!"

Yugi appeared beside Yami and I waved after Yami nodded. Yugi noticed me waving and his eyes widened for some reason. But he waved back none the less.

"Your quite right." Yami agreed. "I could not have done it all alone."

Skippidy dippidy dip da loo!

"I've never had the chance to summon Phinian to our last battle." Anubis said. "So to make up for lost time, You've finally had a proper introduction!"

Skip

Ra, Obelisk and Slifer came through a portal thingy and I nearly screamed in joy.

"Allow me to introduce Obelisk the Tormentor! Slifer the Sky Dragon! And The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami yelled and threw a fist in the air. "My Egyptian Gods! Combine now! For infinite power!" Slifer attached himself to Obelisk like a snake would do to a rat. And Ra caught himself on fire as lava boiled around us and latched himself to Obelisks arm. "Now go! Triton Fire storm!"

What happened next was just to awesome to describe, but Anubis did lose the duel.

The holograms disappeared and KI ran over to Yami and Yugi and I gave Yami a bear hug. His Crimson eyes widened since I caught him off guard but hugged me back.

"You won! And we're alive! And I didn't get sexually harassed by a mummy! Woah!" I cheered after I stopped hugging him and did a little Victory dance.

"Sexually Harassed by a mummy?" He asked narrowing his eyes. He looked at Yugi.

"Long story." He said. Yami nodded. "You did it." Yugi said.

"No. We did it." Yami replied and I smiled. They fused back together and we ran over to Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" Yugi yelled.

"Oi Rich boy! Get yo ass up!" I called.

"Are you all right?" Yugi asked once Kaiba opened his eyes. "Let us help you."

"I can take care of myself!" Kaiba said rejecting Yugi's hand. I glared.

"If you weren't in pain I'd slap you." I stated. He stood up clutching his side.

Just then the eye thingy glowed and a ginormous monster appeared. I gulped and Yugi gasped. KAiba's response,

"What the-?"

"Uh...guys. I think we should run." I whimpered at the height of the thing.

"Now let's see how well you play this game, when the monsters are real!" Anubis shouted. I grabbed a card from my deck holder and prayed with all my might it was a monster. I looked.

"Dark Magician! Tame that beast!" I shouted as a magician wearing purple armor with red rims, blonde hair, blue eyes, and green skin appeared.

He nodded and shot at a blast of Dark Magic. But was engulfed in it's attack.

"Dark Magician!" I screamed and Kaiba pulled me away from the blast as we dodged it.

"Nothing in your deck of cards can save you now!"

A blast came at us and blasted our cards knocking em out of our Duel Disks.

"It appears that you are one card short Pharaoh." I grinned as I remembered a song that was called that. I then took out my Mp3 player and began to play the song, gaining some weird looks.

(Life's just a game we all wanna win  
Keep your hand a secret, unleash the monsters within  
Sometimes it's over before it's even begun  
If someone else gets hurt then, what have you really won  
I'm always one card short, always one day late  
For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate!)

"But I'm not!" Joey said putting on his Duel Disk and drew two cards. "Attack! Gilfried the Lightning and Gilfried the Iron Knight!"

(Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame  
I need just one more move, one final chance to prove  
I can win this game)

They began to slash at the beast with their swords but were soon destroyed.

(Life's just a duel, that's how the world is made!  
But are we really players, or are we being played~!  
I'm always one card short, always one day late~!  
For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate~

Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame  
I need just one more move, one final chance to prove~,  
I can win this game~)

"You have no concept of our powers." Anubis said after his beast blew a holes in the dome.

(Is what happens next in your control  
Are you doing what you want, or what you've been told?  
Do you choose the cards from your own hand.  
Or are we just brothers in a master plan.)

"And now the end begins!"

(One more move!)

The beast shot at the dome pretty much destroying most of the ceiling.

"We're pancakes!" Joey shouted.

"Yugi! Arelia! I know you two'll take his creep down!" He yelled after Pegasus summoned Toon DMG and Toon Blue eyes.

"That's right!" Tea exclaimed. "We'll be with you all the way!"

"All the way!" They shouted.

(im always one card short, always one day late  
For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate  
Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blam  
I need just one more move, one final chance to prove  
I can win this game)

"Fine, fine! Let's go already!"

They ran off. I backed up a bit as it grew an axe like blade on its head.

"How can we be a real monster?" Yugi wondered.

"Simple." Kaiba replied. With a real monster." He tossed Yugi a card and got in front of me. I raised a brow. 'I thought he hated me?' I wondered.

(One card short, one day late  
Give me somethin', somethin' to celebrate!)

"What's this?" He asked.

"The one card that can beat that thing." I told him.

"It's time to get real with the Blue eyes Shining Dragon!" Yugi shouted.

(Stacked the deck myself so there's no one else to blame  
One more move I'm gonna win this game  
I'm gonna win this game  
I'm gonna win this game!)

The beast prepared to attack us.

""Shining Nova Flare attack!"" Yami and Yugi yelled.

"If monsters are real then so are all their powers! Including this dragon's ability to destroy any monster!''

The beast let out a blast of Dark energy.

"Destroy Anubis!" The three of us yelled. I ran from behind Kaiba and Towards Yami and Yugi.

"Nooooo!" Anubis screamed and we watched as he melted.

(One more move, I'll win this game  
Then I'm gonna celebrate  
Then I'm gonna celebrate)

"Okay, now that's just gross." I said weirded out.

Blue eyes let out a cry and disappeared after Anubis and his beast died.

Later in the dome.

Mokuba was tending to Kaiba's arm.

"He's not coming back again right?" Tea asked. I rolled my yes and was about to answer but Pegasus beat me to it.

"Please, old man. Anubis is gone!" He said. "No one could return after a defeat as thoroughly devastating as that. Well, no one except for Kaiba-Boy that is. I'm sorrry did I say that out loud?" I stifled a laugh. Kaiba got up and walked over here.

"Kaiba." Yugi mumbled.

"Oh please, spare me all that bull about friendship will ya?" Kaiba asked. "If it wasn't for that freak, the winner of this duel, would've been me." He said. I rolllde my eyes chuckling.

"Sure thing Seto. Course you would." I decide to not point out that if it wasn't for the freak, he wouldn't of been able to destroy Yugi's God cards.

"So enjoy your last days of being champion, while you still can." He said to Yugi and I watched.

"I gotta say it's nice having the old Kaiba back." Yugi replied.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Well this conversation's over. We'll duel again." And he promptly walked away. Mokuba sprinted after him.

"Wait up!" He shouted and when they were gone Grandpa turned to me and Yugi.

"I'm just glad he didn't bring up the damage to the duel dome. Cause I don't think his insurance will cover this."

""He's got plenty of money Grandpa."" Yugi and I told him. Yugi held up his puzzle.

"What he doesn't have is one of these." He held his hand up to us. "And unless he changes he won't have best friends like this!"

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Aww!" Yugi blushed but continued.

"What he doesn't understand is there isn't victory unless you can share it with the people you love!" He smiled. "Cause then," Yami appeared. "Your really a winner."

Yami turned towards him and I watched. "You can say that again."

I nodded. "Mmhm! And I still don't get why I was the one that got saved instead of Tea." I exclaimed thinking about past events.


End file.
